1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus, method, and processor for measuring a change in distance between a camera and an object by using object tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirrorless cameras that use contrast auto-focusing (AF) often require continuous AF. Such continuous AF may include analyzing a motion of an object, estimating its future position, and adjusting and focusing a lens accordingly in advance.